This invention relates to a transport refrigeration system and, in particular, to an all electric compact trailer refrigeration unit that receives its electrical power from a single on board diesel engine and electric generator combination.
Trailer refrigeration units are known in the art utilizing electrically regulated power sources necessary to operate on board electrical components. Typically, such units include small generators that are well suited to powering a limited group of devices. However, these conventional refrigeration units are not capable of producing sufficient power to simultaneously operate all of the unit components requiring a power input. Such units require engine driven compressors in combination with a generator to produce the power, or alternatively some other type of auxiliary power. These prior art units also rely upon mechanical connections between the prime mover and the driven components. Also, the compressor shaft is directly coupled to the prime mover and thereby necessitates complex shaft seals to prevent refrigerant from leaking from the compressor. These mechanical couplings and complex seals are not only costly, but are difficult to install and maintain.
There still exists a need in the art for a truly compact, lightweight trailer refrigeration unit that does not have the problems associated with mechanical belts, pulleys, clutches and the like, and which is capable of delivering a high airflow rate and a high rate of heat rejection needed to meet the demands of present day cargo containers and trailers.